This invention relates to protective housings and more particularly to a vented canopy housing for a grill that protects the user from weather and other elements during use and the grill itself when not in use.
Currently, grills, also known as barbeques, are used outdoors to cook meats, vegetables and other foodstuffs thereon. During inclement weather, particularly when it is raining, individuals are generally disinclined to use the grill as the user of the grill may become wet when grilling and the food may become ruined when the grill is opened while checking the food. Moreover, individuals are also less inclined to use a grill when there are numerous insects about, such as mosquitoes or flies.
Thus, there is a need for a protective housing for a grill that can provide shelter for a user during use and can remain on the grill to protect the grill itself when not in use.
The relevant prior art includes the following documents:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date5,564,452KitchenOct. 15, 19962004/0087232 A1Anderson et al.May 06, 20046,881,506 B2Anderson et al.Apr. 19, 2005312,446DrakeFeb. 17, 18852007/0006908 A1ArlisJan. 11, 20075,172,712RobinsonDec. 22, 19925,950,617LorenzSep. 14, 19992005/0133076 A1ZutichJun. 23, 20052003/0084895 A1HayesMay 08, 20036,561,178 B1HayesMay 13, 2003
None of the above prior art features a vented protective canopy housing for a grill as is provided by the present invention.